


Same Shit, Different Day

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Presents, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, kittens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: The only person who doesn’t remember what day October 7th is is the birthday boy himself.





	Same Shit, Different Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry, I’m in a birthday mood. XD

Richard was excited.

Well, as excited as he’d allow himself to show. A small twinkle in his eye and a soft smile giving him away as he entered the DPD with a box.

“What you excited about, kid?”

“It’s Gavin’s birthday. I bought him a present and I am hoping it is suitable. I am… Excited to see his reaction.”

“I also got him a gift!” Connor beamed from besides Hank. “What about you, Hank? I did remind you.”

“I know, you’ll see later.” Hank winked. 

Richard left the two and carefully positioned the box on Gavin’s chair, eagerly awaiting his arrival.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“Hey Dad. Hey, Con.”

“Hey, Kid.”

“Good morning, Gavin.” Hank and Connor grinned.

“What… are you so happy about…?” Gavin asked as he walked away to his desk, staring at Hank and Connor skeptically. 

“Good morning, Gavin!” Richard beamed.

“You’re all freaking me out, why’re you all so- What the fuck is that…?” Gavin pointed to the box on his chair as he dumped his jacket on the desk. Richard smiled as Connor and Hank approached him.

“It’s for you.” Richard shifted slightly. “A gift.”

“Can I open it?”

“Of course.”

Gavin felt nervous at the thought of being watched, but he forced himself to life the lid off the box. He gasped, reaching in and pulling out the fluffiest Siberian kitten he’d ever seen in his life. He pulled the kitten to his chest, scratching behind her ears as he buried his face in the fur on top of her fluffy head.

“She’s gorgeous…” Gavin whispered. “Fuck, I’m crying…”

“I-I did not intend-”

“No, it’s good, don’t frazzle your circuits or whatever.” Gavin muttered, not even trying to cover his tears. “Wh-what do I get a kitten for…?”

“You mean you don’t know?” Connor asked, his LED flickering yellow. Gavin blinked, nuzzling his cheek against the kitten’s head to look up at the androids.

“Know what? Have I been fired or something?”

“He’s not lying, he genuinely doesn’t know what today it.” Richard whispered. Hank sighed.

“Kid, it’s your birthday.”

“...Oh.”

“Oh?” Hank whispered, unable to be mad at the kid. It wasn’t his fault.

“I mean, I knew I was born on this day and that, but no-one ever… Fuck…” Gavin whispered. "I-it's always been same shit, different day, you know?"

“Gavin... I have a gift also.” Connor whispered, holding out a small box. Gavin shifted the kitten into one arm and took the box from Connor gratefully, carefully taking the lid off to reveal a small silver ring with an outer ring and a gear in the middle.

“You fidget sometimes… I thought it might help.”

“Connor, these things are fucking expensive!” Gavin cried. Connor beamed.

“You’re worth more than money, Gavin.”

“Fuck you… I’d hug you but the cat…”

“And my gift to you: You got the day off with me. Connor and Richard have to work, unfortunately, but I found something you might wanna see.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You might wanna leave kitty here with Connor.”

* * *

“Hank, what the fuck are we doing here?” Gavin asked as he was dragged through the graveyard where Cole was buried. “Hank-”

“Stop.” Gavin did as he was told, halting his step. Hank turned Gavin slightly, “Look down.”

Gavin did as he was told, and the moment he did, he was certain he was going to burst into tears. Hank smiled fondly.

“You said your Dad never told you where your Mom was buried. She’s been a few feet from Cole this whole time. I was just wandering last week, and I found her.”

“Hank-” Gavin choked back a sob, turning and burying his face in Hank’s shoulder. Hank rubbed his back with a soft smile, holding him securely..

“I’ll let you be alone with her for a bit. I’ll go wait by Cole, okay?”

“Okay…” 

* * *

Hank didn’t complain that Gavin took an hour to do whatever. He had years of stuff that he’d needed to say to her, and his asshole of a Father took even  _ that  _ away from him.

It wasn’t like Hank had never spent hours at Cole’s grave either.

Though, when Hank finally went to find Gavin, the man was asleep, exhausted from crying by the looks of it, leaning against his Mother’s tombstone as though it were her…

Hank sighed fondly, kneeling down and shaking the boy’s shoulder. (He was only a boy really… He’d never stood a chance against his Father…)

“Hey, wakey wakey, sleeping beauty.” Hank whispered. Gavin blinked his eyes open.

“Mom…?”

“Sorry, Kid… It’s just me.” Hank smiled sadly.

“Dad…” 

“I’m here. You ready to go home?”

“Hm.” Gavin blinked, but made no attempt to move. 

“Alright, come here.” Hank chuckled, helping Gavin up and sitting him on the tombstone before pulling the kid up into a piggyback. Gavin gripped Hank’s shirt, rather than protest, like he usually would.

“Thank you.” Gavin whispered. “I thought I’d never see her again.”

“Proved you wrong, huh?” Hank chuckled. Gavin rest his head on Hank’s shoulder. Hank pressed a fatherly kiss to Gavin’s temple. “Happy birthday, kid.”


End file.
